Communications devices such as cellular telephones, mobile communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptops, and the like are becoming more prevalent as technology advances and makes these devices more powerful and more affordable. Additionally, the expanding capabilities of such communications devices have contributed to the improvement and enhancement of traditional technologies such as voicemail. For example, a traditional voicemail included an audio message playable when a user established a telephone connection to a voicemail server by, for example, dialing a telephone number associated with the voicemail server. Currently, a voicemail may include a visual aspect or interface associated therewith (“a visual voicemail”). For example, an visual interface may be displayed to a user such that the user may interact with the interface to listen to a voicemail, delete a voicemail, read a textual transcription of a voicemail, view characteristics such as receipt date and/or time, a name of a calling party leaving a voicemail, or the like. Unfortunately, if such a visual voicemail fails to reach the receiving mobile communication device during an initial delivery attempt, the visual voicemail may be not be delivered to a user or recipient until another voicemail arrives causing a delay in the recipient receiving the visual voicemail.